you always surprise me
by blacksnowowl
Summary: Draco does something he is confused about. Hermione is shocked and just a little bit scared of the change in him. will the two heads finally start to get along? or will everything crumble around them. (set in eighth year. war is over and voldemort is dead)
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:HI! I got bored one day and wanted to write. this popped into my head so please read and if you don't like it please tell me something I can do better. Thanks see you guys later.

disclaimer: i do NOT own any of this (except the plot line and some characters I made up.) the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Draco's POV

Draco Malfoy glanced around the hall for a familiar pair of black eyes. Instead he found a pair of cinnamon colored eyes staring at him from across the hall at the Gryffindor table. He flashed a trademark smirk at the girl who scoffed and turned back around so all he could see of her was the bushiness of her chocolate-brown hair. He laughed and stood, forgetting that he promised his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson that he would wait for her at lunch. He exited out of the great hall and wandered lazily to the library.

He was reaching up for a book when a petite hand brushed against his for the same book. He looked startled for a moment before hiding his emotion carefully as his father taught him too before his father was murdered by the dark lord.

'Good riddance' he thought as an image of his father flashed through him mind. He turned to face the owner of the small hand. A pair of cinnamon eyes met his grey ones for the second time that day.

"Well hello mudblood." He smirked. He noticed that her cheeks flushed with anger and something else. A slight pang of guilt was in his chest as he realized it was hurt in her eyes.

"Malfoy." Granger said angrily, "I really wish you wouldn't call me things like that. Actually I wish you wouldn't talk to me at all."

He smirked. 'Time to have some fun.' "So what would you rather I do? This?" he roughly pushed her up against the book-case and pinned her hands to it so she couldn't reach for her wand. His amused face was inches from her terrified one. She tried to look brave when he put his lips near her ear and whispered, "is this better?"

She swallowed hard and whimpered as he twisted her wrist slightly before he let go and grabbed the book he needed and left the library wondering what had come over him.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger was sitting with her best friends at the Gryffindor table. Something compelled her to look over at the Slytherin table and as she did she met a pair of hypnotic silver-grey eyes. An unfamiliar feeling made a home in her chest as he smirked at her. She turned around in confusion scoffing at what she thought the feeling was. She pushed it away and got back into the conversation Harry, Ron and Ginny where having over lunch. But no matter how hard she tried to banish the thought a pair of darkly beautiful silver eyes kept creeping back into her mind.

"hey guys I'm going to the library." She said finally. Harry and Ginny nodded. She smiled at them and kissed her boyfriend Ron on the cheek before standing and walking to the library. She thought of the events of the past year. Harry defeating the Dark lord, Them deciding to come back to Hogwarts with her, Ron pulling her aside and asking her to be his girlfriend just after they walked into the burrow on the first day of summer, Getting her shiny new Head girl badge. Now it was the first day of their eighth and final school year and she still didn't know who the Head boy was. She looked startled to find herself in front of the library doors. She distantly remembered that's where she had meant to end up. She pushed open the doors and walked in.

As she reached for the book, she was distracted. She glared when she felt his hand brush hers. She looked at him and got caught in his silver eyes again. She wondered what he would need the book for a moment before he smirked and said, "well hello mudblood."

Familiar hurt flowed through her but she ignored it. "Malfoy. I really wish you wouldn't call me that in fact I wish you wouldn't talk to me at all." She glared at him.

"What would you rather me do? This?" he pressed her up against the book-case and held her hands away from her wand. She gasped softly in surprise and fear. His face was close to hers. He put his lips to her ear, "is that better?" his warm breath brushed across her ear and she shivered very slightly. He laughed and released her. He grabbed the book nimbly and walked away laughing. Hermionie stared after him in surprise for a minute before grabbing another book and walking to her table in the back corner wondering what had come over him.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hi again. second chapter is longer than the first btw. if you like please review\subscribe. i really like this story so... here is the second part ( sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.) im only gonna do the disclaimer in the first chapter but i did say it so no one gets mad. well here is chapter 2. (please tell me if i should name my chapters)

CHAPTER 2

DRACO'S POV

He walked into his new common room. He had been made head boy. His mother had been very proud. He smirked and wondered who the new head girl was. His fingertips trailed along the stone wall beside him. He got to the new portrait that had been specifically painted just for tis yeah.

The painting depicted a dragon sleeping in a meadow. The dragon was Wight and had a chain around its neck. Scars littered its hide. Its eyes, when they were open, where blind and pale pink. Draco wondered who idea the painting was. He shrugged and muttered the password. The panting swung forward to revile a high ceilinged room. A bookshelf dominated one wall of the room while a fireplace dominated the opposite wall. Two doors where on the last remaining wall. One was painted silver while the other was painted gold. Draco walked to the silver door. He opened the door and looked inside. All of his things were placed in the room.

The walls where slytherin colors, green and silver. A king sized bed took up one corner of the room. His trunk was at the foot of his bed. A door was on the left wall, next to the door there was a writing desk. He saw a piece of ivory paper on the desk he crossed the room and picked up the paper. In one of the teacher's careful handwriting it read:

'Dear mister Malfoy,

As tradition states, you and the head girl must share a bathroom and common room. We hope there is no inconvenience. Also on the door to your and Miss Granger's doors is a charm that will allow you to set a password that only you and one other is allowed to know. Choose wisely who else you wish to know the password. You are allowed to change the password to your respective rooms at any time.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Draco groaned inwardly. 'Granger is head girl?! Well this is just great.' He walked to the bathroom and decided to take a nice hot shower.

HERMIONIE'S POV

After an hour of reading, Hermione stood and walked to her new common room. She though the dragon looked startlingly familiar to the one that her, Harry and Ron had set free from gringots when they had gone to Bellatrix Lastrange's vault. She smiled at the memory and said the password. The portrait swung forward and she stepped through. She looked around at the room before her. She saw two couches and a few chairs. Two tables sat in front of the chairs. Half of the chairs where silver and the other half where gold. She walked to the gold door. She walked in and looked at her room. She gasped slightly. Her room was painted red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Her king sized bed was in the back left corner with her trunk at the foot of it. Her desk was on the right wall next to the bathroom door. She took more time looking around than her male counterpart did. Her wardrobe was on the same wall as her bed. The soft carpet at her feet was crimson with a Gryffindor lion outlines in gold. She had another desk with a mirror attached to it on the same wall as her door to the common room. A small fireplace was in the corner giving the room a cozy feel. Above the fireplace was a charmed painting that made it look like a window that could change to any scene on the grounds that she wanted. She smiled and walked to her desk where the note lay. She read it and groaned. She diced a nice warm bath would be good. She walked into the stem filled bathroom and screamed.

DRACO'S POV

Draco jumped at the sound of her scream. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his hips and stepped out of the shower. He had his wand in his hand in less than a second. He looked at her and lowered his wand. "Oh it's just you, Mudblood. What do you want?"

"You to put some clothes on" she said glaring at him. "Please exit the bathroom. I need to take a bath." He smirked.

"Gladly. I don't want to be blinded by you naked body." He spun on his heel and walked into his room. He sighed and looked around. He finally noticed his wardrobe and fireplace. His thick carpet was green with a sliver serpent. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled on some jeans and a black tee-shirt. He toweled off his platinum hair. He picked up the book he had grabbed in the library earlier. He carried it into the common room and started to read on the silver couch. Eventually he got bored and fell asleep.

HERMIONIE'S POV

After Malfoy left, Hermione locked the door and filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles. She couldn't get the image of Malfoy's toned chest out of her mind. She was blushing furiously as she tried to get rid of the image. She pulled her uniform off and stepped in the tub. She sank up to her neck and thought for a while. Eventually she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She drained the tub and walked to her room.

She walked to her wardrobe. She grabbed the first shirt that her finger's touched. She grabbed some shorts. She pulled them on and sat in front of the mirror. She braided her hair. Her curls where silky and long but still looked bushy when she didn't brush them. She hadn't this morning. She had been too busy making sure she had everything to worry about her hair this morning.

She grabbed a book and walked into the common room. She glanced at Malfoy and then had to look at him again. 'He looks so innocent' she thought.

His eyebrows suddenly drew together and a soft cry escaped his lips. His eyes darted back and forth behind his closed lids. Hermionie stood frozen not sure if she should wake him up or just let him sleep. Her feet moved on their own accord. She gently shook his shoulder. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and twisted. She cried out and was forced to her knees as he kept pushing on her already badly broken wrist. His eyes where open but they were glassy and unseeing. He had his wand pointed at her heart and a dark curse was on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER 3! I love being bored. anyway . if you like please R&R. I want to hear from people. please tell me if I can do anything better! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

**DRACO'S POV **

At first he didn't dream. After a while a nightmare overwhelmed him. He was watching Bellatrix torture prisoners. He watched as the people who defied the dark lord where tortured within an inch of their life then thrown back into the dungeon. It was routine and he was used to it. They had gotten three new prisoners was slightly bored with this. He stood and was about to ask his father to let him leave when a wizard brought up a black-haired young witch. She looked up at him with her black eyes and pleaded with him to let her go.

Draco looked coolly down at pansy. "You betrayed us. You betrayed me. You deserve this." He heard himself say. He was confused slightly. He knew he was cold-hearted but he didn't know he could be that mean. The young witch before him changed into Hermione. His heart jumped slightly but he told himself to calm down. That she was just a mudblood that wasn't worth the ground he walked on. Her cinnamon eyes hardened but he could see the terror behind them. She turned to face Bellatrix. Her silky curls felled in matted strands down her back. Draco stood stiffly watching his aunt torcher the girl he had picked on for so long. He closed his face off of all emotions but that didn't stop them from boiling inside him. He flinched slightly at her first scream. She looked up at him with pleading eyes then remembered who she was looking at. She refused to look at him after that. She bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed but that didn't stop the screams that escaped her throat. He turned away and walked out. He heard someone follow him. He swiftly turned to look at his father.

"Why did you walk out?" His father asked disappointed that his son couldn't take watching the torcher of a little filthy mudblood. Draco looked defiantly at his father and opened his mouth to respond but his father had whipped out his wand and muttered the word "crucio"

Blinding pain shot through Draco. As if thousands of needle sharp knifes where blazing through his body. He felt on fire. The spell lifted and his father walked to him. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco tensed up and grabbed his father's hand. He bent it back so it snapped. Draco pointed his wand at his father's heart. He was about to mutter a dark curse but a small noise stopped him. A whimper? His father never whimpered. Draco snapped back to reality and lowered his wand. Granger stared back at him in terror. He let go of her hand and she scrambled away from him.

Guilt burned through him like a fire then he locked it away. "Granger..." he began but she flinched and glared. She ran out. He sighed and stared after her. He picked up the book she dropped and set it on the table. He decided he needed a walk. He pulled on a cloak and walked out. He walked past a classroom and heard the sound of snogging and struggles. He flung open the door and saw two people against a wall.

"You know weasel you don't have to force her. A little sweat talk works wonders." Draco smirked.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione was looking up at him terrified. She whimpered in pain. That one little whimper that escaped her lips seemed to wake Malfoy up. His eyes turned back to normal and he lowered his wand so he couldn't hurt her. He let go of her wrist and she scrambled to get away from him. She cradled her broken wrist to her chest as her back hit the wall of the fireplace.

His eyes widened and he stood. "Granger…" he stood and took a step towards her. She glared at him weakly and stood. She pushed open the portrait and scrambled out. She ran barefoot to the hospital wing. Her braid snapped behind her as she ran. When she got there Hermione took a moment to compose herself before walking in.

"Madame Pomfrey? I need help. I tripped and landed on my wrist. I think it is broken." She said in pain. The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue. She sighed inwardly as the healer took her wrist and healed it.

"it will be a little stiff dear and I want you to wear a wrist brace for the next week so I know that it is healed properly." The older woman said conjuring a wrist brace with her wand. Hermione nodded and pulled the brace on over her sore wrist.

"Thank you" she told the old healer and started walking back to her common room. On the way there a pale hand shot out of a supposedly empty class room. The pale hand belonged to Ron who promptly shoved her up against a wall and pressed her mouth to his. Hermione struggled and tried to move away from Ron who was obviously drunk.

They suddenly heard a voice. "You know Weasel you don't have to force her. A little sweat talk works wonders." Hermione was relieved when Ron jumped back from her. He glared at Malfoy.

"Shut up you stupid… ferret. Sod off." He said slurring his words. Hermione groaned inwardly as Draco smirked again.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I'm being generous… Now get out" his voice was deadly so Ron left. That left Hermione and Malfoy alone. She wouldn't look at him. "Err… how is your wrist? I… uh… didn't mean to do that."

Hermione was surprised. "What? Oh. Its fine now. I guess I'll know not to wake you up again." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nice color choice." He said smirking, "and no wonder weasel wanted to feel you up. Look at your shorts." Hermione blushed hard.

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**_** (A/N this part is what's going through Draco's head while he is talking to Hermione)**_

It was disgusting what Weasel was doing to Granger. His hand pinned her body down as she struggled to get away. His body was pressed against hers at all the wrong spots. It was like Weasel had never made out with a girl before. Draco docked the points and Weasel left. Draco looked Hermione up and down. Her shorts stopped just before her mid-thigh showing much more of her legs than most boys where used to. Her shirt was a thin emerald-green tank top. A silver snake was curled at the bottom with its head held up. In silver letter's above the snake's head where the words 'Bite me'. He smirked. The green and silver looked good on her and the shirt hugged her fabulous b- Wait where did that come from? 'Get it together Draco!' his mind screamed at him, 'she is a mudblood and you know it! Start acting like it!'

*but she looks so good in that short and those shorts…* a new little voice argued with what Draco told himself. *you can think about her all you want later but now we have to go* Draco turned and left a blushing Hermione in the classroom wondering what was going on with him


End file.
